


Stormy Seas

by dragonsFall



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, If Any Tags Are Missing Let Me Know, It’s Not Described, Kissing, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned/Implied Self Esteem Issues, Patching Up Those Injuries, Some Fluff, Some angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teach doesn't exist, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Masked Deuce has his heart broken when he realizes that the man he has a crush on does not return his feelings. However, after one late night, he starts to fall for someone all over again.
Relationships: Haruta/Masked Deuce
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. On Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeuBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/gifts).



His only company was the sound of the waves and moon with all of her stars. The rest of the crew had already gone to bed, save for the night watch. He couldn’t sleep, it felt like his heart was being twisted. Pulled in different directions. The man he had been crushing on since their fateful meeting on Sixis was with someone else. He scolded himself for ever thinking that Ace would share his feelings. Called himself a coward for not acting on them. Selfish for not wanting to support the relationship. But he was supporting it anyway. That’s what a good friend would do, right?

Deuce was sitting on the deck, against the railing with his head against it so he could watch the dark water. It was quiet, peaceful. It was a clear night too so the moonlight bathed the deck with an ethereal glow. He sighed softly to himself and closed his eyes. The young man knew he had the morning shift in the infirmary but he just couldn’t get himself to sleep. Sitting by himself for a while was also helping him just sort out his mind. He knew that with time, he would get over it. Ace was still his friend and that would be enough.

“Hey. You look like you could use some company” Commented a voice from beside him. Deuce startled, almost knocking his head against the railing. He whirled to look at who it was. The commander of the twelfth division, Haruta. Deuce thought he had gone to bed. Besides, what business did he have with him? It wasn’t like they talked. To be fair, Deuce didn’t talk to too many of the commanders. Too nervous about rejection. “I brought snacks!”

Deuce realized that the brunette commander had an armful of snacks, too busy staring at the grinning face. He likely snagged them from the kitchen when no one was paying attention. He was also dressed in pajamas. Much different from his usual wear. Without an invitation, Haruta plopped himself beside Deuce. He immediately offered Deuce one of the snacks in his arms. Some sort of chocolate treat.

The blue-haired man accepted it, looking it over before taking a bite. Oh. That was chocolate and marshmallow. It tasted  _ amazing _ . He hadn’t been allowed a lot of sweets if any at all. His first treat had been at Saboady with Ace. A cupcake that almost overwhelmed him with sweetness. It was a nice memory. One he didn’t regret at all. It was a good time spent with his first actual friend. 

The snacks were deposited between the two of them, silence settling over them as they just sat. Taking the snacks that were entirely made up of junk food. More junk food than Deuce had ever had in his life. Even with Ace, he didn’t eat a lot of the stuff. Too much tended to make him sick. A stomach ache would be welcome. Much better than focusing on his aching heart.

Deuce would say he was enjoying the company but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. What the hell did he do to deserve the attention of the commander? Hell! He wasn’t even a part of his division. Before tonight, they had never spoken to each other. Well. Technically, Haruta was the first to talk to him and he had yet to say anything. Oh, Deuce! That was rude! Now he had to say something! But what should he say? Thank you seemed appropriate.

Before the words could even leave his mouth, Haruta was talking. “You don’t have to talk to me about what’s making you so mopey but I’m right here if you want to talk. Heck! You can even talk to me about anything. Doesn’t have to be about what’s bothering you” There was that grin again. Oh. He had a gap between his two front teeth. He knew his eyes were blue. As blue as the depths of the ocean but in the moonlight, they just looked like two dark pools. Still matching the ocean waves though. Deuce could drown in those depths. Were there any secrets looming in them? 

Deuce blinked at him for a moment, trying to comprehend why the brunette would even do this. For him of all people on board! He took a moment then spoke, “You didn’t have to do this, you know..”

“Well. Duh. I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to! Couldn’t just leave you on the deck all by yourself”

“Why?” Ace had tried to figure out why Deuce was so down earlier in the day but he had pushed him away. Not wanting to admit that he liked him more than a friend especially since he was in a relationship that he seemed happy with. Ace deserved to be happy and if Marco made him happy then that was okay even if it hurt.

It took Haruta a moment to answer the question Deuce had posed. Was he getting flustered? “Well… I uhm… like you? As a friend! You’re nice when I come to get patched up and just wanted to know more about you… Just haven’t gotten a chance, you know? Thought tonight would be a good opportunity. Two birds with one stone, you get help for what’s tearing you up and I get to know more about you!”

Without really knowing him or talking to him Haruta had decided that he was a friend. That did something to Deuces heart. It reminded him of Sixis where Ace decided they were friends just mere minutes after meeting and tried to recruit his help in building a raft. Deuce sometimes wished he could go back in time and react differently but alas, one could not rewrite the past.

Would it be so bad to open up to another person? Everything in his being was screaming yes. That he would just end up getting rejected and abandoned. He looked into those eyes that were watching him with such curiosity. That held nothing malicious behind them. Just honesty and the mischievousness that was always there. He shoved those thoughts down. Ace proved that people weren’t as horrible as Deuce had initially perceived them to be. He just needed to trust that more. Maybe he could trust their resident gremlin. Thatch was always encouraging him to trust others on the crew.

“Can I… ask you a question then?” Started Deuce

“Huh? Yeah! Of course!”

“Why haven’t you bitten me yet?” When he and the Spades first joined, they were given a talk about how to handle the commander of the Twelfth Division. The short of it is, don't. Unless you know what you’re doing. Deuce had been terrified, to say the least so he decided to avoid the commander. He didn’t need to be bitten just for existing within the same space!

“Why would I bite you?”

“Everyone said you bite!”

“I do but only when I’m threatened and I can reach something! You’re just sitting here! Hardly what I would call threatening!”

“I can be very threatening when I’m sitting!” 

Laughter would ring out in the air, Deuce was torn between feeling offended that he was being laughed at or upset that Haruta didn’t seem to believe him. In the right circumstances, he could be very threatening. But not right now. He found himself focusing on the sound. How it warmed something in his heart just like Ace's smile and his laugh. How it tried to coax a smile out of Deuce, inviting him to join the amused prankster.

Eventually, the laughter would die down, the smile on Harutas face remaining. Silence would settle over them again, Deuce took another of the chocolate marshmallow treats. A nibble then he just didn’t feel like snacking anymore. 

“You okay?” Asked the brunette beside him. Deuce could sense the worry in those eyes. Saw how the smile had started to fade

“I just… I really liked someone but they’re in love with someone else. I feel stupid for thinking they would share my feelings.” Confessed Deuce, not sure what had coaxed it out of him. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone yet here he was. “My heart just aches. Who would even like me in the first place? I’m a coward”

“Don't talk about yourself like that!” Deuce was caught off guard by the sudden anger in the usually so cheerful man's voice. He had only seen him this serious in battle. “Plenty of people like you! They think you’re amazing! I like you, remember? And I haven’t even talked to you until today! It’s not stupid to want someone to love you in the same way you love them or to be hurt when you hear they don’t like you in the same way.” 

Deuce let his words sink in, still surprised at how upset he had gotten over hearing the young doctor beat himself up. “I’m sorry to bother you with my problems” The apology felt appropriate.

“Don't apologize! I said you could talk about what was bothering you, didn’t I? That’s why I came out here in the first place. Besides, I’m in the same boat you are. Someone ran off with my heart and it turns out they’re in love with someone else. They're really great. One of the best doctors around. They’re kind and take such good care of everyone. Pops included. They’re really pretty and brave. I want them to be happy, you know?” Haruta had started to ramble.

“I know what you mean…” Deuce said softly, wondering who it was he was talking about. At least he wasn’t alone in what he was feeling. “Thank you. For… tonight”

“Yeah! Of course! If you ever wanna do this again, just let me know. It was nice to spend some time with you” There was that smile. Deuce found that he liked it when that smile was directed at him.

For the rest of the night, until the sun began to peek over the horizon, the two sat together. Sometimes in silence, talking and sometimes it was just Deuce laughing at a stupid joke he had been told by Haruta. Unfortunately for Deuce, it also meant that he was exhausted throughout the morning shift. But it was worth it in his book. They would have to do that again sometime. 


	2. Family Matters

The Moby was quiet. The Moby should never be quiet. There was something wrong if everyone was just going about their business. There was a lack of a particular brunette prankster that was felt throughout the ship. Even if he wasn’t pulling pranks, he could be found out and about. Always unable to sit still for long periods. But he was nowhere to be found. It was strange to Deuce.

Deuce had initially planned on hanging out with Ace on this particular day but his freckled friend had been sent off on a mission with the rest of the Spades. Leaving Deuce behind which hurt more than he cared to admit. The plans had changed to hanging out with his newest friend, Haruta. It was always nice to spend time with the troublemaker. Deuce found himself always looking for him, looking for that smile that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

The blue-haired man paused for a moment, happening to glance at a spot right where the door would hide someone if it was open. He was going to talk to Thatch about where his little buddy had gotten off to. It didn’t look like he needed to ask now. Deuce gently moved the door, getting a good look at the sulking Haruta.

“Go away” was all he said. It was out of character for the usual cheerful prankster that was always eager to spend time with Deuce or cause mayhem. Deuce tried not to be hurt about the tone but something about this made his heart clench. In Harutas hands was a fat envelope. Unopened but the corners were wrinkled and worn from Harutas fidgeting hands, the writing on the front smudged.

“Are you okay..?” Asked Deuce hesitantly, crouching down so that he was eye level with Haruta. Maybe he should go get Marco? He would know more about what to do. But Haruta has helped him when he was feeling down, it only seemed fair to do the same for the shorter man. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to”

“Not really…” mumbled Haruta, crinkling the envelope that was held in his hands. Deuce wasn’t sure which question he was answering. He moved the door further away so he could sit next to the moping brunette. 

“That’s okay. We can always talk about something else. Like you did for me…” commented Deuce, taking a moment to look at the envelope that Haruta held in his hand. Someone had stuffed it full. The writing on the front was smudged but he was certain it had said Haruta at some point. The only sound around them came from the kitchen. The clinking of dishes, shouts, and the smell of food. He could see why Haruta would choose this spot. It was noisy and no one would notice someone behind the door unless they were really looking.

“I don’t like people seeing me like this… All mopey instead of how I usually am…” mumbled Haruta, breaking the silence. Deuce didn’t like people seeing him cry. So he could understand why his friend would feel that way. “I’m supposed to be a happy jokester. Not… this”

Deuce was quiet for a few moments, “There’s nothing wrong with taking a break from that. You're human after all. I don’t think anyone is happy all the time. It’s okay to feel different emotions, Haruta”

“Guess you’re right” Deuce wasn’t expecting Haruta to lean against him. Sighing as he relaxed against the blue-haired man. He felt his cheeks warming, his heart rate picking up. Did he…? No! He just wasn’t used to anyone doing this! That’s all. Nothing else. Besides, Haruta was just seeking comfort.

“Who’s the letter from?” Asked Deuce, looking at the envelope. If Haruta didn’t want to tell him then he wouldn’t. But maybe he could try to get to the bottom of why he was so upset. He assumed it was a letter.

“My family. My blood family” Haruta answered, scowling at his own words. It was an odd expression to see on his face. Deuce was used to a smile or the serious expression he presented in serious circumstances.

Deuce couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Haruta had a family that cared enough about him to send him letters. Even though he was a pirate. Were they proud of him? Deuce sometimes wished he could have made his own family proud but all he had been was a disappointment. No matter what he did. But, the jealousy was short-lived. There was nothing good about this letter judging by Harutas words and his current emotional state. 

“Do you want to open it?” Asked Deuce, keeping his voice gentle.

“Nah. I already know what it says” answered Haruta “Just them reminding me that I’m a disappointment to them”

Deuce isn’t sure what made him say it but he did, “I guess that makes two of us” He then realized his words could be misunderstood. “I mean—!“

“No. I get what you mean” He seemed to pout as he stopped leaning against Deuce. The blue-haired man wouldn’t admit it but he missed the warmth. “Why would they be disappointed in you? You’re a great doctor! You’re kind and you’re smart! Handsome too!”

Deuce felt his cheeks burning and eyes watering. “Because I kept failing my classes and just didn’t do anything as successfully as they wanted me to! Why would your parents think you’re a disappointment?!”

“School doesn’t decide your worth, Deu! You’re brilliant!” He shouted. It was a wonder how no one hears them. “It’s because I didn’t come out a girl and didn’t play along with them pretending I was! Went against everything they wanted for me!”

Was Deuce crying? Maybe. “Well! They should’ve let you decide for yourself! You deserve to be happy!”

“So do you!” Shouted Haruta in return.

A silence settled over them before a smile formed on Harutas face. Deuce was relieved to see it. He didn’t ever want to see it vanish. The young man found that he quite liked it when Haruta smiled. Especially if it was at him.

“Feeling better?” Asked Deuce

“Yeah. Thank you!” Haruta pressed a kiss against Deuces cheek then hopped up to his feet. “I’m gonna go throw this in the ocean!” He was off before Deuce had a chance to say anything. Leaving him all by alone behind the kitchen door

Deuce felt as if his cheeks were on fire and his heart was trying to remove itself from his chest. His mouth was suddenly very dry. He wiped furiously at the tears that had formed during the yelling. Haruta had kissed him. Did that mean..? No. There couldn’t possibly be anything to it. It was just a gesture of thanks. A friendly gesture. Nothing more. Nothing less


	3. Late Night Cocoa

A mug was set down in front of Deuce. A mug of hot chocolate with a little rabbit marshmallow floating on top with smaller marshmallow flowers. Thatch really didn’t have to do all that. All he wanted to do was talk about his feelings with someone. But the chef had insisted on making him something warm to drink. The marshmallows were cute. Thatch must have made them. It wouldn’t surprise Deuce.

“Alright, kiddo. What’s on your mind?” He asked

“I think… I’m in love with someone” Answered the blue-haired man truthfully, staring down at the bunny that was all too happy to be melting.

“Is it Ace?”

“N-no! Not anymore anyway… He’s happy with Marco” Mumbled Deuce, tracing the handle of the mug in front of him with his thumb. Up, down, up, down. He had talked to Thatch a while ago about how he felt about Ace. Long before his former captain started dating the First Division Commander. Now that he thought about it, had it really been love? Or was it just obsession with the person that gave him purpose and a new name.

Deuce was scared that he was just obsessed with the person. Instead of being truly in love with them. 

“Well then… Who is it now?” Asked Thatch, a hint of teasing in his tone. A smile on his face. He wasn’t judging Deuce for already moving on from Ace. Who could really blame him though? 

“I—“ Deuce trailed off, feeling embarrassed despite not saying who it was. His cheeks felt warm. One person came to mind. A goofy brunette that knew just how to make him smile even if he wasn’t feeling all that great himself. A goofball that had planted a kiss on his cheek a few weeks ago.

“How about you describe them and I’ll take a guess?” Suggested Thatch. “Three guesses. If I’m wrong on all three then you don’t have to tell me”

Deuce hesitated then nodded. They had played this game before. Thatch didn’t guess that it was Ace until weeks later when Deuce had forgotten about their game. He took a breath to steady himself. Maybe Thatch wouldn’t guess right? Who was he kidding! The man across from him spent almost every day with the gremlin that had stolen his heart!

“It’s a he” started Deuce

“So none of the nurses”

“He has brown hair. And his eyes capture the ocean in all its forms. Stormy, calm, dark… All of them. They’re always sparkling with mischief. Like the sun hitting the sea”

“That’s cheesy”

“Shut up!” Deuce took a moment then continued. “He has a gap between his teeth and a smile that lights up an entire room. He can’t keep it contained if he’s amused by his own joke. Sometimes he can’t even finish the joke”

“Hmm…”

“He sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrating. It’s… it’s cute” Deuce focused on the cocoa in front of him, not noticing the thoughtful look on Thatch's face. “His hands are small. Really small. They’re like little mouse paws. When he’s serious, he looks like a noble. Out of place on a pirate ship yet belonging here anyway”

“Can I take a guess?” This brought Deuce out of unleashing all the little observations he had accumulated and now had a chance to unleash. He hadn’t been writing any of it down. Too afraid that someone would see and make fun of him.

“S-sure” Answered Deuce, quickly deciding that he should take a sip of cocoa before it got cold. Thatch made it just for him. It would be a shame to waste it.

“Haruta. It’s Haruta”

Deuce struggled not to choke on the sip of cocoa he had taken. He coughed once the bit of liquid was down. To keep himself from spilling the warm drink all over himself, he put the mug down. A few more coughs and he was just fine.

“Was I right?” Asked Thatch, a grin on his face.

Since he couldn’t muster up a proper response, Deuce offered a nod. “What gave it away?”

“The joke part. But I wanted to let you finish. Get it all off your chest” answered Thatch. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell him”

“Than—“

“But I think you should tell him” 

“W-what?!” 

“I think you should tell him!”

“I can’t do that! He wouldn’t feel the same!”

Thatch was about to offer a retort when the door to the kitchen opened. Deuce turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Haruta there. How long had he been outside the door?! Did he hear everything?! Judging by the lack of questioning, Deuce allowed himself to relax. There was no way he would know to snoop for that. It wasn’t like Deuce went around shouting his plans from the masts.

The young man was soon left alone as Thatch got up to take care of whatever Haruta had come to the kitchens for. Leaving Deuce alone with his thoughts and his mug of mostly untouched cocoa.


	4. Haruta Watch

This was a setup. There was no doubt in Deuces mind that this was a setup. Either because of Thatch or because he had pissed off some god that wanted him to suffer. What was the issue? He had been put on Haruta Watch for when they arrived at the next island.  _ He had never been put on Haruta Watch _ . Only because it was a lot of stress and trying to keep up with the trickster. 

The moment Haruta grabbed his hand to drag him all over the village, Deuce knew this day was going to be the death of him. It wasn’t just a simple grab either. Their fingers were interlaced. They were holding hands like a  _ couple _ . His heart was beating out of his chest. Their hands had just moved on their own. Who had started it? Deuce didn’t know. But they were  _ holding hands _ .

All throughout the day, they held hands while Deuce was dragged all throughout the town they were visiting. At one point, they stopped to watch the second half of a show. It was being performed in an outdoor venue where anyone could stop and watch. It was surprising to see Haruta sit so still for something. Deuce felt himself stiffen up when Haruta leaned against him. Unsure of what he should really do, he leaned his head against Harutas. 

After the show, Deuce getting dragged all over the town would begin again. Ending once more when Haruta decided to stop at an ice cream stand. A sundae was what he ordered. Deuce decided he didn’t want anything but the brunette was eager to share the sweet treat with Deuce. His protests against having any of the sweet came to an end when a spoonful was shoved into his mouth. He found it hard to keep protesting with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and Haruta grinning at him. At least the gremlin had let go of his hand.

As the sun began to set, Deuce was sure that it was time to head back to the ship. He was about to suggest as much but Haruta seemed to have other plans. Across the village they ran, the world around them gradually darkening with people vanishing. It was dark by the time they reached the very top. Leaving him and Haruta under a beautiful tapestry of glittering stars and a full moon. The trickster stared up at it, his hand slipping away from Deuces. The blue-haired man found his eyes wandering to the sky.

Deuce had to admit that the starlit sky and the bright full moon were beautiful. He would not have thought about staying out this late if it was not for Haruta. The young man turned to look at the trickster, taking in the way moonlight lit up his features. He looked like an ethereal prince. The blue-haired man jumped when Haruta turned to look at him. He had caught him staring! His cheeks were burning.

An apology was already gracing his lips when he felt himself get grabbed and pulled down. Gently. The words he was going to say faded as soon as he felt lips on his. Surprisingly soft and gentle considering who they belonged to. Gentle and Haruta were never in the same sentence together. All too soon it was over and the twelfth division commander was making his escape. Leaving Deuce alone on that hill with just the moon and the stars.

The moon and her stars had been the only witnesses to a kiss and the thievery of a heart. A heart that was going a mile a minute as he thought about the day. The hand holding, the cuddling through the show, the shared ice cream, and the romantic spot where the kiss occurred.

This whole day had been a date. 

Deuce was filled with panic. What the hell was he supposed to do now?! What if Haruta thought he didn’t feel the same?! Oh god. He screwed up. 


	5. Bedside Confessions

Since that day in the village and the shared kiss beneath a starlit sky, Deuce had not seen hide nor hair of Haruta. He was starting to think that the shorter man regretted it and thought it was a mistake. The young doctor wanted to ask the twelfth division commander about it. But it was hard to do that when it seemed that he was doing everything in his power to avoid Deuce.

Yeah. Haruta was regretting kissing him. Who on Earth would want to kiss  _ him _ ?

Deuce shook his head and sighed. He should have known better than to allow himself to fall over again. Should have known that it would have just ended with him in pain once more. He had always been quick to fall in love. It had hurt him every single time.

He couldn’t be focusing on his aching heart. Not right now. Deuce had tasks in the infirmary that he needed to complete before the end of his shift. He was hoping for it to be a peaceful, boring shift but that went right out the window when he heard the door slam open.

Deuce turned immediately, startled by the sudden noise.

There, standing in the doorway with Haruta cradled in his arms was Thatch. His white clothing was stained with blood. Haruta looked way too small in his arms, his chest barely rising and falling with his breaths. An expression of agony was etched into his face. Deuce stopped functioning entirely when he saw the blood. Too much blood. How much blood had he already lost?  _ Too much _ .

Deuces thoughts would stutter back into motion. “Lay him down then try to staunch the bleeding!” He ordered. His voice had quivered. The young doctor was trying to kick himself into doctor mode instead of panic mode. As much as he wanted to panic, he couldn’t. There was a life on the line. A life that was important to him. 

The young man briefly displaced Thatch's hands so he could remove Haruta’s shirt as that was where the injuries were. He tried not to think about the white that had been stained pink and red or the green that was now an awful brown. A lean torso was revealed, smattered with scars from a life of piracy. Did Haruta have Whitebeard's mark somewhere on his body? Deuce would have admired but he had more important matters on his hands. Namely the two bullet wounds Haruta bore. Thankfully they had missed any vital organs.

With the wounds gauged, Deuce rushed around the infirmary, gathering the supplies he needed. He got him a painkiller to dull the pain and hopefully allow him to rest while Deuce set to work. The pained expression eased as the medicine worked its charm.

He pulled out the bullets that were lodged inside of Haruta, wincing when he caught sight of the brunette's face. While the pain was dulled, it probably felt weird to have someone poking around a hole in your body. As soon as they were out he set to cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the wounds. Deuce hoped he was doing the right thing. Where were Marco and the nurses when he needed their help? At least Thatch was there to try and help.

When it was all said and done, Thatch took a seat by the resting Haruta while Deuce cleaned up. He was more than happy to get the tools out of sight. As he cleaned up, thoughts he had been keeping at bay started to filter in.

What would happen if they lost the twelfth division commander? Would he be blamed for his death? If they lost him right now, would he be ready to say goodbye? He tried to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind but it was difficult. Deuce would join Thatch by Haruta’s bedside. He was too still. Too quiet. Deuce wanted the smiles. He wanted the jokes. Anything but  _ this _ .

From Thatch, Deuce learned that Haruta had not been talking to him because he was away on a mission. A mission that had gone wrong considering that he was currently in the infirmary. He had wanted to talk to Deuce before he left but there had been no time. That was why Deuce hadn’t seen him around.

“You better pull through you short little bastard” Commented Thatch, watching Haruta much like Deuce was. He kept his mouth shut, allowing the silence of the infirmary to set in. 

After what felt like hours of just sitting there, Thatch got up to leave. He promised to bring dinner for the both of them even if Haruta wasn’t awake yet. Even though Deuce hadn’t said anything, it was guessed that he would be staying there to monitor Haruta.

With Thatch out of the room, Deuce gently took one of Haruta’s hands. He held it gently between both of his, appreciating the calluses he felt. The young man felt his thoughts drifting to the time he had spent with Haruta. 

The days behind the kitchen door, on deck, getting dragged all over the deck and just catching sight of each other in passing. The smiles, the awkward moments, the day they had held hands, and that one kiss shared atop a hill with moonlight bathing them. Then something clicked in his head.

The night they had first started talking, Haruta had been talking about him.  _ Him of all people! _ He hadn’t even known him all that well and the commander had decided he loved him. After getting to know him, the other man had decided that he still loved him. How the hell had it taken him so long to realize?! There had been obvious signs! Plus, the kiss on the hilltop.

“I love you too…” whispered Deuce, bringing Haruta’s hand up to his face to gently kiss it. He closed his eyes and just focused on the hand against his lips. “You ran away with my heart. Please, please, please be okay”

“Hey… Why aren’t koalas considered bears?” Asked the quiet voice of Haruta. So soft it was little more than a whisper.

Deuces eyes snapped open, focusing on the ocean captured in Haruta’s eyes and the weak smile on his face.

With no reply from Deuce, Haruta continued. “They don’t have the koala-fications”

A smile sprang to his face then tears began to fill his eyes. Haruta was okay! He still needed time to heal but he was okay! Enough to make a shitty joke. “That’s… That’s a horrible joke”

“I didn’t like seeing you so down”

“You’re in a hospital bed!”

“I’ve had worse!”

Deuce shook his head at that. While he wouldn’t doubt that Haruta had worse injuries considering he had been a pirate for quite some time. He wasn’t about to believe that he was fully okay. The moment Haruta tried to sit up, Deuce immediately pushed him back down as gently as he could. “You need to rest! You were bleeding out…” A glance to the clock. “Less than five hours ago!”

“But—“ Started Haruta

“Nope! Doctors orders! You stay put” Deuce relaxed back into his chair now that Haruta was back to laying down. “You and Ace are terrible about resting when you’re injured!” 

Haruta pouted at the young doctor, “Fine. I’ll stay put. But only because it’s you!” He was quiet for a few moments then spoke up. “You know… I love you. I wanted to tell you on that hill. I had this whole big thing planned but… the moment I saw you on that hill, everything I wanted to say went blank. You know you’re beautiful right? That night on deck… I was talking about you. I understand if you don’t feel the same. I should’ve asked before I kissed—“

Deuce didn’t know what came over him but he smashed his lips against Haruta’s to shut him up. He pulled away, his heart felt like it was ready to leap from his chest and run away. It didn’t seem that Haruta had heard what he had said earlier. “I know. It… It took me a while to figure it out but I know. I love you too…”

The biggest smile stretched out across Haruta’s face, he would bring Deuce down for another kiss. He made sure to remain laying down to obey the doctor's orders. The masked man felt himself kissing back, a giddy joy filling his once anxious heart. 

He loved someone. That, someone, loved him back for the first time in his life. Not as a friend but as someone to love and cherish.

That night was spent exchanging soft kisses and little gestures of affection that Deuce had always longed for. Haruta apologized for running away that night. For not talking to him before he left for his mission. While he would have to make it up to him, Deuce had forgiven him.

**Author's Note:**

> The cupcakes with Ace refers to a fic titled Stuffed Bunnies And Lizards by my friend Doctor_Grill! Their work is amazing so go ahead and check it out!


End file.
